


Melting

by WashedAwayCloud (HowlingSentinel)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/WashedAwayCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photo prompt from <a href="http://kelkat9.tumblr.com/post/32902889687/theneverwas-im-laughing-and-hating-myself">Tumblr</a></p>
<p>Drabble fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

It happened in Cardiff, after he and Martha dropped Jack back at Torchwood. He'd gone wandering while his companion went shopping for “essentials”. Never mind that the Tardis would happily provide whatever it was Martha needed. She stood by the fact sentient space and time ships did not need to provide her with chocolate and tampax. 

He'd happily leave her to it. The trip to the end of the universe, followed by the year that was not, weighed heavily on his mind. He imagined that soon, Martha would be leaving him. Another companion changed from girl to soldier because of this old life. Another friend lost to blindness.

A gelato shop loomed before the Doctor as he rolled his thoughts over and over. He barely glanced at the window when bright glaring pink caught his eye. It was the colour Rose had favored. Another look and he was frozen in time. Pink swirled, sugary, dairy based and mocking his pain. The gelato was called Rose. 

Time stood still. The jacket on Krop Tor. Her dress during the coronation of Queen Elizabeth. Her bedspread in that tiny flat and god awfully pink room. He wanted it. Wanted that completely inane sugary delight like nothing else in this universe. In a bowl or one of those waffle cones that just added pounds and ruined complexions. 

Because his Rose was gone. He should have locked her in the Tardis. Should have paid more attention. Should have known that storm wasn't coming for him – but her. His precious, sweet Rose. The Doctor leaned his forehead against the glass. The longer he stared at that stupid little trough of ice cream, the more he longed for it, the more he knew it wouldn't smell like her, wouldn't taste like her. It wasn't her. And the Doctor needed her more than anything else he could remember needing. 

He turned away from the shop and ran to the Tardis. To Martha – who sometimes made him forget he hurt so much. The Doctor turned away – and did not look back.


End file.
